New Project - キミが好きだ
by michiko yuki
Summary: CHAPTER 2 - END / baiklah, kau menang. Jadi apa hukumanku tuan Lee? / kau hanya perlu keluar bersama ku hari ini. Berhubung kita sedang bosan saat ini— / hanya keluar bersamamu. Baik— / dengan memakai vibrator di lubangmu sepanjang kita keluar nanti. [HaeHyuk]
1. Chapter 1

"New Project"

Lee Hyukjae - Lee Donghae

Rate M

Romance (?)

This Story is mine.

'Hhaaa~'

'Hhh~'

Terdengar helaan napas dari dua laki-laki yang berada di sebuah ruangan, kamar tidur lebih tepatnya. Tidak begitu besar, tetapi cukup luas untuk mereka berdua. Ada dua buah tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang begitu nyaman untuk melakukan suatu 'aktivitas', sebuah meja kecil di antara tempat tidur itu. Kemudian almari berkaca dua pintu yang berada di dekat pintu juga terlihat bagus, terletak meja rias di sampingnya. Kedua benda ini berseberangan dengan jendela ruangan itu. Saat penghuni kamar tertidur di salah satu tempat tidurnya, dan dia berbaring kearah kanan, dia akan melihat gumpalan awan yang terlihat melalui kaca jendela, dan saat menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, penghuni kamar itu akan menemukan bayangannya di cermin. Mungkin jika dia 'beraktivitas' dengan menghadap arah tadi, dia akan menemukan dirinya dan pasangannya dalam keadaan napas memburu, peluh yang mengalir, mulut yang mendesahkan—hell! Kita sedang membicarakan kamar ini, bukan aktivitas di kamar ini! Oh, asal kalian tahu, walaupun kalian berpikir kamar ini tidak begitu besar, tetapi ada sebuah kamar mandi di dalamnya yang lumayan juga untuk melakukan sebuah 'aktivitas' yang memacu adrenalin. Mungkin bisa di gunakan untuk _handjob_, atau saling mendesahkan nama pasangan saat kli—oh cukup. Lebih baik kita lihat apa yang dilakukan dua laki-laki ini.

Namanya Lee Hyuk Jae, dengan _roommate_-nya yang bernama Lee Donghae. Tidakkah kalian bertanya ini di mana? Siapa Hyukjae dan Donghae tadi? Kenapa mereka di satu kamar yang sama? Apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka di kamar ini karena disekap oleh penculik yang ingin menjual organ dalam mereka? Hell! Mereka bukan anak ingusan lagi! Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau menculik mereka. Lagi pula kamar ini terlalu bagus jika digunakan untuk menyekap mereka.

Lee Hyukjae—hyukjae atau yang kerap disapa Eunhyuk, adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 5 di sebuah universias di Seoul. Begitu juga dengan Lee Donghae—donghae, mahasiswa semester 5 di universitas yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka tinggal di _flat_ yang sama. Di Seoul. Mereka adalah teman sejak memasuki unversitas yang sama. Mereka saling mengenal saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa. Ah, mereka adalah mahasiswa manajemen bisnis. Mereka tinggal bersama di _flat _ini sejak menginjak tahun ke dua. Dan juga, mereka memiliki satu rahasia yang tidak seorang pun tahu kecuali penulis cerita ini. /slap/

"Donghae-ya, aku bosan." Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Tubuhnya tengkurap, kedua tangannya terlentang, sebuah ponsel digenggamnya di tangan kanan.

"aku juga Hyuk. Entah kenapa foto-foto yang aku ambil kemarin tidak membuatku semangat. Biasanya aku akan bersemangat untuk _mengeditnya_." Donghae menimpali sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur miliknya. Membiarkan _laptop_ kesayangannya tergeletak di bawah.

"aku ingin jalan-jalan. Satu minggu libur dan tidak keluar _flat_ sudah membuatku bosan. Rasanya tidak bertemu dengan Siwon membuatku kesepian." Eunhyuk membalik badannya, menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"hati-hati dengan mulutmu Hyuk." Donghae berakata dingin saat dirinya mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Eunhyuk datar. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

"aku sedang tidak ingin berhati-hati saat ini." Oh, sahutan macam itu? Tidakkah dia tahu jika—

"Hae, aku ingin _ramen_ itu. Kau mau? Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk cuaca yang sedikit dingin ini." Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah tempat yang dikerubungi oleh orang-orang. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar saat sore hari. Beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka berdebat ingin pergi kemana dan berdebat tentang suatu hal yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengelilingi suatu kawasan pertokoan di Seoul.

"tidak buruk juga. Karena aku tadi menang, sekarang kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan mengalah kali ini. Jja, belikan aku satu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Ok?" Donghae berkata dengan senyum bodoh yang mengihiasi wajahnya. Dia berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk. Ekspresi puas tercipta di wajah Donghae saat melihat muka masam Eunhyuk. Ada apa dengan mereka? Hanya mereka sendiri dan penulis cerita ini yang tahu, kkkk. /ketawa evil/ /gagal/ /slap/

Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepat tadi, sedikit menggerutu saat mengingat ekspresi Donghae, rasanya dia ingin melemparkan orang itu ke gunung Fuji yang ada di Jepang. Dengan perlahan, dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar, dia menuju tempat yang menjual ramen. Oh, apakah udara saat ini begitu dingin? Padahal mereka sudah memakai mantelyang lumayan.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum mesum. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku mantelnya. Mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Sesaat dia melihat Eunhyuk terdiam, badannya sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya, menatap Donghae sebal sambil sedikit mengumpat. Mungkin Eunhyuk merasa Donghae menjadi seperti _Boss_, menyuruhnya membeli ramen, sedangkan Donghae menunggunya. Ya, itu mungkin alasan Eunhyuk mengumpat.

Donghae sudah menunggu Eunhyuk di tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. Di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari besi, tak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk sekarang.

"kau lama sekali Hyuk. Aku hampir mati kedinginan karena menunggumu. Padahal tadi ada gadis yang datangnya lebih dulu kau dari pada dia. Tapi kenapa kau malah mendapat setelah dia. Harusnya kau bisa memarahinya dengan suaramu yang seksi itu." Donghae berkata setelah menerima _cup_ yang berisi _ramen_ dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Donghae. Dia langsung duduk disamping Donghae dan memakan _ramen_ miliknya. Donghae hanya menggelegkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk. Duduk perlahan disampingnya, dengan wajah yang tidak baik, matanya yang seperti ingin membunuh Donghae. Oh, ada apa dengan orang ini? PMS? Oh, tentu saja tidak mungkin!

Mereka makan dalam diam. Panas kuah _ramen_ itu setidaknya bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Peluh membanjiri wajah mereka. Tetapi berbeda dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Peluh Eunhyuk seperti aliran air terjun saja, padahal Donghae tidak sampai seperti itu. Setelah makanan mereka habis, Donghae mengambil _cup_ mereka yang telah kosong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

'shhh' 'mmhh' 'nghh'

Donghae yang telah kembali dari acara buang sampahnya, sedikit menyeringai saat mendengar suara itu. Dia tahu betul. Dan penulis cerita ini juga tahu betul pemirsa! Apalagi Eunhyuk, dia juga tahu betul! /apasih/

Saat merasa seseorang duduk disampingnya, Eunhyuk sedikit berjengit kaget. Tapi satu helaan napas lega meluncur saat tahu orang yang disampingnya adalah Donghae.

"kau mengagetkan ku, Hae!" dengan nada sebal dia melontarkan kalimat itu. Metanya menutup, dahinya sedikit mengernyit seperti menahan sesuatu. Tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang terlalu 'fokus' hingga tidak menyadari aku ada di sini." Donghae menarik pinggang Eunhyuk dengan salah satu tangannya agar semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ahh~ nghh." Apa itu? Eunhyuk mendesah? Apa dia hanya terkejut? Suara itu lolos begitu saja saat pantat mulusnya yang terlindungi oleh kain celana bergesekkan dengan permukaan kursi yang mereka duduki.

"sebegitukah kau menikmatinya? Sampai kau mengacuhkan ku? Tidak berbicara padaku seperti biasanya? Dan satu lagi, Hyuk. Jangan terlalu keras mendesah. Aku tahu itu nikmat sekali. Saat vibrator itu mengenai prostat mu sejak tadi. Saat benda itu menggetarkan dinding lubangmu itu. Apalagi saat kau bergeser tadi. Pasti nikmat bukan?" Donghae berbisik di samping telinga Eunhyuk. Oh, sekarang kita tahu pemirsahh! Dari tadi Eunhyuk tidak kedinginan. Dia memang sedang menahan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah rasa nikmat yang bersumber dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sebuah vibrator yang sedari tadi memanjakan lubang sempit miliknya.

"H-hae! Nghh! Lepaskan bodoh! Ini—ahh!" Eunhyuk membekap mulut kurang ajarnya yang tiba-tiba mendesah sedikit keras. Tanpa dia ketahui, satu tangan Donghae yang ada di saku menekan _remote _vibrator yang ada di lubangnya itu. Oh, dia merutuki mulutnya dan Donghae juga. Beberapa orang yang lewat di depan mereka berdua menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Kemudian Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk dan berakata 'oh, maaf hyuk! Aku tadi tidak sengaja mencubit bahumu. Kukira ada belalang. Tapi tenyata itu hanyalah motif di mantelmu!' dengan wajah yang sangat konyol.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan jengkel. Dia terlalu susah untuk menanggapi ocehan Donghae. Setiap kali ingin membuka mulut untuk berbicara, desahan itu berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

"aku ingin—nggh pulang, Hae—hh" Eunhyuk rasanya ingin meledak karena penisnya sedari tadi ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Dia ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan vibrator sialan ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa klimaks jika penisnya itu tidak disentuh. Fuck! Dia hanya bisa mengumpat.

Yah, Lee Hyukjae adalah orang yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Sama halnya dengan Lee Donghae. Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Tentu saja! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu terjadi setelah menjadi teman dekat sejak memasuki perguruan tinggi, dan tinggal satu _flat._ Tak ada orang yang tahu jika mereka kekasih. Bahkan teman-teman mereka hanya mengira jika mereka adalah saudara yang sudah lama terpisah dan dipertemukan di universitas. Itu angapan konyol teman-teman mereka. Jadi lupakan.

"Hae! Kita mau kemana? Aku ingin pulang bodoh!" Eunhyuk berjalan cepat mengikuti Donghae yang dari tadi menyeret tubuhnya entah kemana. Dia sedikit susah untuk berjalan cepat. Andai tadi saat di _flat_ Donghae tidak memasang vibrator ini, dia akan menghajar Donghae sekarang. Donghae hanya diam. Dia melihat di mana mereka berada sekarang. Dia menemukan toilet yang tak jauh dai tempat mereka sekarang. Dia berjalan cepat menuju toilet itu, dan menerobos orang-orang yang sedang antri. Dengan tetap menarik tangan Eunhyuk, dia masuk ke dalam satu bilik yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh pemakainya. Mereka mendahului salah seorang yang ingin masuk setelah mengantri. Donghae tidak menggubrisnya saat mendengar umpatan orang itu. Dia dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan mengunci pintunya. Toilet ini tidak begitu besar. Hanya berukuran 1,5 m x 1m. dia mendudukan Eunhyuk di closet yang sudah tertutup. Menempatkan dirinya berjongkok di bawah Eunhyuk.

"kau bodoh atau apa, huh?!" Eunhyuk berkata pelan dengan nada yang sedikit membentak kepada Donghae. Yang dibentak hanya tertawa pelan dan membuka resluiting celana Eunhyuk, menurunkan, dan melebarkan pahanya. 'apa orang ini sudah tidak waras?!' pikir Eunhyuk

"aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu tersiksa dengan penis yang tegang seperti itu. Aku tahu kau merasa nikmat, dan aku senang karena itu. Karena aku yang memasang vibrator itu. Tapi aku juga kasihan, karena kau tidak bisa klimaks jika penis mu ini tidak di manjakan." Donghae berkata sedemikian rupa sambil memainkan penis Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya, sedikit memajukan pingganya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berisik. Hanya desisan-desisan halus yang keluar dari bibir manis itu.

'hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!'

'harusnya kalian bisa mengantri seperti yang lain!'

Eunhyuk berusaha tidak mendengarkan teriakkan-teriakkan di luar sana. Dia sedang memfokuskan dirinya pada rasa nikmat yang sekarang menderanya. Begitu juga dengan Donghae yang tidak menghiraukan suara berisik itu. Dia sedang menikmati sebuah penis yang begitu tegang di dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur. Salah satu tangannya memainkan _twinsball_ milik Eunhyuk. Tangan yang lain memainkan vibrator yang terdapat di lubang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan desahannya. Tetapi—

"Akhh!" dia menjerit saat lubangnya yang masih berisi vibrator dimasuki oleh 3 jari Donghae secara langsung. Tindakan Donghae menyebabkan vibrator yang ada di dalam sana semakin melesak masuk menggetarkan prostatnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa meremas rambut Donghae dan merintih kecil.

'hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian berbuat mesum?!'

'jika kalian tidak keluar dalam waktu sepuluh detik, kami akan dobrak pintu ini! Satu! Dua!'

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu menjadi panic. Dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Donghae. Tapi Donghae malah mencegahnya. Dia mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan juga hispannya. Satu tangan memegang paha Eunhyuk agar tidak bergerak banyak. Eunhyuk ingin berhenti sampai di sini saja. Tapi rasa nikmat itu semakin menggerogoti dirinya. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Napasnya memburu satu-satu. Tubuhnya menegang. Cengkramannya semakin kuat pada rambut Donghae.

"a-aku… nghh~" diia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Donghae semakin cepat menghisap penisnya. Ditambah lagi dengan jari Donghae yang memperkosa lubangnya dengan brutal. Rasanya dia inggin terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan. Donghae juga takut jika mereka akan tertangkap melakuakn hal yang 'iya-iya' di sebuah toilet umum. Hitungan di luar sudah sampai pada 5 detik. Dan tepat pada detik ke tujuh—

"ngh!" Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari Eunhyuk. Melepaskan hisapannya dan jarinya. Menaikkan celana Eunhyuk dan merapikan diri mereka berdua. Eunhyuk melotot kaget saat dia hampir saja klimaks tapi Donghae menghentikan semuanya begitu saja.

Tangannya di tarik untuk berdiri, membuka pintu toilet dengan cepat, dan membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata

"maaf. Aku hanya sedang terburu-buru karena akan ada rapat sebentar lagi di kantorku. Dan adikku ini ingin buang air kecil. Tapi saat sampai di sini antriannya begitu panjang, dan tidak ada waktu untuk menunda rapat penting ini hanya karena adikku ingin buang air kecil. Sangat tidak lucu kan? Jadi, sekali lagi mohon maaf!" Donghae mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang tenang dan wajah yang meyakinkan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang ada di belakangnya hanya melotot dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin untuk menggeplakkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding di sampingnya.

Orang-orang yang ada di luar tadi mengerti dan menganggap itu alasan yang benar. Jadi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya dan mempersilahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk pergi denan alasan 'rapat penting' tadi.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan toilet umum itu, menuju ke arah stasiun yang cukup jauh.

"maaf. Aku hanya sedang terburu-buru karena akan ada rapat sebentar lagi di kantorku." Eunhyuk menirukan perkataan Donghae tadi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Demi Tuhan! Penisnya semakin sakit karena hal tadi. Dan sekarang mereka harus berjalan agak jauh dengan vibrator yang tetap bergetar di lubang kesayangannya.

"aku akan membayarnya nanti, sayang." Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk dan berkata pelan tepat di samping telinganya, sedikit menggingit daun telinga itu hingga sang empunya mendesah samar. Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke stasiun dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya.

TBC/END?

_AN._

_huaaa, ini project ke dua saya. saya sadar masih banyak typo. dan mungkin alurnya yang pasaran. ide cerita pun juga pasaran. sebenernya gak pede buat posting ff ini. tapi entah dorongan dari mana, saya berani upload ff ini. maka dari itu kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. lanjut atau tidak? karena jujur, endingnya agak ngegantung buat penulis sendiri. tapi gak juga sih. endingnya udah rada jelas kan? kkkk~_

_jja, penulis ingin tahu pendapat readers tenteng ff ini. keluarkanlah dalam bentuk review._

_regards,_

_Michiko Yuki._


	2. Chapter 2

New Project – キミが好きだ

Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae

Rate M

Romance (?)

This story is Mine

Chapter 2

_begin~_

'nghh'

Terdengar suara desahan yang tertahan dari seorang pemuda yang berjalan di tengah dinginnya malam. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan seorang temannya. Ah, kekasihnya lebih tepatnya. Dia adalah Eun—

"sabarlah sedikit, Hyuk! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun. Dan kita akan segera sampai di _flat_. Kemudian kau akan segera mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar! Kekeke~"

Ya, dia adalah Eunhyuk. Berjalan bersama dengan Donghae kekasihnya. Dia hanya bisa mengeram dan mendesis setelah keluar dari toilet umum itu. Seperti akan jatuh jika Donghae tidak memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Tetapi rasanya dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Lee Donghae saat tangan kurang ajar kekasihnya itu malah mengelus-elus pinggangnya, kemudian meremas pantat indahnya. Ayolah, Eunhyuk sudah sangat tersiksa karena kejadian hari ini. Sekarang dia harus berjalan seperti orang sakit, Donghae yang memegangnya. Oh, dia jadi seperti 'adik kecil' Donghae. Seperti yang kekasihnya katakan di toilet umum tadi. Mengingat kata 'Toilet umum' Eunhyuk jadi mendidih. Entah itu karena apa. Mungkinkah mendidih karena mengingat kegiatan singkat—sangat singkat—mereka? Atau karena mendidih karena Donghae yang seenak jidatnya menghentikan permainannya? Atau? Apa? Apa? Apa? Mungkin karena kedua hal tadi? Ah, penulis juga bingung karena apa. Hanya Eunhyuk yang tahu jawabannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Padahal di sekitar mereka begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Lama Eunhyuk berjalan dengan melamun. Jika tidak ada Donghae di sampingnya, mungkin dia akan menabrak tiang lampu. Errr, memalukan!

"Donghae-ya~" Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae dengan nada yang manis. Menatap penuh harap kepada Donghae.

"hmm" ouh! Sial! Donghae hanya membalas dengan sebuah gumaman yang terkesan dingin. Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya. Demi vibrator yang masih setia bergetar pelan di lubangnya, dia, tidak suka jika diacuhkan! /Eunhyuk enggak ngaca nih, tadi dia cuekin Hae juga -_-/

"Hei! Bodoh! Aku memanggilmu! Aish!" Dengan tidak elitnya Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae pelan. Dia sudah terlalu jengkel dengan tingkah Donghae hari ini.

"ouh! Ini sakit Hyuk! Baiklah, baiklah. Ada apa sayangku?" Donghae yang awalnya ingin mengumpat lebih jauh, mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat muka masam Eunhyuk. Dia jadi sedikit—hanya sedikit—merasa bersalah kepada kekasihnya itu.

"kau bilang tadi aku boleh melakukan apapun yang ku mau kan, Hae?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda kali ini. Muknya terlihat bersemangat tetapi tidak menghilangkan wajah tampannya itu. Ouh, sesuatu tidak beres tercium dari gelagat Eunhyuk. Doghae bisa merasakan itu!

"ya, apapun. Kecuali satu hal." Donghae berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide

"apa maksudmu? Itu tidak adil!"

"cukup adil. Karena aku tetap menang saat 'tadi' di _flat_."

"baiklah, apa?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun, asal kegiatan kita 'itu' tetap menjadi kegiatan wajib kita! Tidak boleh tidak!" senyum bodoh muncul begitu saja di wajah Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"itu tentu saja, sayang. Pasti! Jadi aku boleh melakukan apapun, kan? Walaupun—" mereka berhenti, Eunhyuk mengahadapkan dirinya di depan Donghae,

"ngh! Hyuk!" Eunhyuk meremas penis Donghae dari luar celana, sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Eunhyuk, seperti memeluknya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat hal tadi—penis Donghae yang di remas. Orang-orang tetap berjalan tanpa peduli sekitar mereka.

"ayo kita pulang!" Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Meninggalkan Donghae di belakangnya untuk mengikutinya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri kesusahan untuk berjalan. tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berada di depan Donghae, mendahuluinya.

-HaeHyuk-

Suasana kereta tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Mereka—Eunhyuk dan Donghae—berada di sudut kereta. Duduk berhadapan, dengan sebuah meja berkolong (?) yang menjadi pembatasnya.

5 menit berlalu. Mereka hanya menopangkan kepala mereka ke meja. Mereka bosan. Tentu saja. Keadaan kereta yang sunyi. Tidak ada percakapan, di tambah dengan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama hingga mereka sampai di stasiun daerah _flat_ mereka.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Donghae yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Dia menendang-nendang kecil kaki Donghae agar laki-laki itu memandangnya. Sebenarnya dia sebal. Dia ingin duduk di samping Donghae. Tapi Donghae tidak memperbolehkannya. Dengan alasan, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang manis itu. Tapi sekarang? Donghae justru menyembunyikan wajahnya. 'harusnya aku duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa sedikit bermain dengannya. Atau di mungkin bisa membayar kejadian di toilet umum tadi. Atau mungkin kita bisa saling memanjakan penis kita. Ouh! Fuck! Penisku semakin sakit!' inner Eunhyuk berbicara. Ouh, mesum sekali!

"ada apa, hyuk?"

"aku bosan, Hae. Berbicaralah agar tidak bosan!"

"aku harus berbicara apa? Berbicara jika aku ingin menghajarmu habis-habisan di ranjang setelah mendengar kau berbicara tentang Siwon tadi? Atau tentang aku yang ingin memasukkan penisku dengan keras ke lubang mu yang sempit itu? Atau tentang—"

"aish, dasar mesum! Kau membuat penis ku semakin sakit saja! Lagi pula aku hanya bercanda soal Siwon tadi. Sudah kukatakan jika dia sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Wajar jika aku kesepian jika tidak bertemu dengannya." Eunhyuk beralibi membalas perkataan Donghae.

"hei, kau juga mesum sayang. Siapa yang minggu lalu bermain dengan botol deodorant di kamar mandi? Memasukkannya ke lubang anusmu dan mendesahkan nama ku saat aku tidak ada di rumah?"

Yah, mereka pasangan yang mesum. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Mereka bercanda dengan membicarakan hal mesum di tempat umum. Mereka tertawa seolah-olah hanya ada mereka sendiri. Tidak salah juga, karena pengguna kereta lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya—

"hyuk jauhkan kakimu!" Donghae sedikit beteriak dengan tawa yang tertahan saat kaki Eunhyuk yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki menyentuh pahanya.

"kekeke~ siapa tadi yang menggodaku dengan lelucon yang tidak bermutu itu?" Eunhyuk terus menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Di paha bagian luar ataupun bagian dalam Donghae.

"ahh! Hyuk! Kau mengenainya! Hentikan!" Eunhyuk berhenti memainkan kakinya. Tetapi kakinya tidak beranjak. Dia malah memasang tampang _innocent_, tidak mengerti apa maksud Donghae. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari jika kakinya mengenai penis Donghae. Wajahnya memerah. Beruntunglah karena penerangan yang tidak begitu terang, wajahnya yang memerah tidak begitu terlihat oleh Donghae. Jika kekasihnya itu melihatnya, pastilah dia akan diejek oleh kekasihnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Seringaian muncul di wajah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, satu desahan tertahan lolos dari mulut Donghae saat kaki Eunhyuk menggerakkan kakinya lagi.

Hanya satu desahan tertahan, tapi sudah membuat jantung Eunhyuk tak karuan. Ayolah, dia sudah sering 'bermain' dengan milik Donghae. Sudah sering mendengar desahan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ini situasi yang berbeda. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kereta! Tempat umum! Bisa saja seorang nenek yang sedang duduk 3 kursi setelah mereka mendengar. Atau mungkin seorang remaja laki-laki di sudut gerbong melihat mereka, lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka kemudian melakukan _threesome_ di dalam kere— cukup dengan fantasi Eunhyuk yang berlebihan itu!

Kaki Eunhyuk masih bergerak intens. Menggerakkan sambil melamun. Kakinya hanya menekan-nekan dan tak jarang menggesekkannya. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk tak menghentikannya. Sengaja menggoda Donghae? Sepertinya salah situasi untuk saat ini. Donghae yang menyadari keadaan kereta yang sepi, segera bangkit dan duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

Memojokkan laki-laki itu ke arah jendela, menahan tengkuk Eunhyuk serta salah satu tangannya Manahan tangan Eunhyuk. Tak bisa menghindar, Eunhyuk hanya pasrah saat Donghae menciumnya dengan bernapsu. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan atau pun ke kiri. Berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk 'memakan' bibir manis Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat 'on'—dari tadi— membalas ciuman Donghae tak kalah semangat dengan kekasihnya itu. Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk membalas ciumnnya, melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan tangan Eunhyuk, berganti menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya, meremas pinggang Eunhyuk dengan sensual, memasukkan tangannya ke balik pakaian Eunhyuk. Meraba-raba perut datarnya berlanjut sampai nipple Eunhyuk. Mereka bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Sampai Donghae yang semakin menghimpit tubuh Eunhyuk. Mereka melupakan di mana sekarang mereka berada. Hanya erangan Eunhyuk yang terdengar samar.

Puas dengan bibir manis kekasihnya, bibirnya berpindah ke leher jenjang kekasihnya yang mengggiurkan. Menciumnya, memainkan lidahnya, dan juga menghisap hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara. Satu tangannya masih betah dengan nipple Eunhyuk. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya mulai meraba-raba paha Eunhyuk. Semakin lama semakin keatas, mengenai penis kekasihnya yang tadi sempat dia mainkan.

"ahh! H-hae! Eunghh.." Eunhyuk berusaha menahan desahannya. Melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya dengan memeluk kepala Donghae yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Sungguh, dengan tangan Donghae yang bermain di dadanya, di penisnya, serta lidah panas yang bermain di lehernya, membuatnya ingin mendesahkan nama Donghae dengan keras. Matanya melihat sekeliling, dan tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah, karena ini sudah sangat malam. Eunhyuk menyadari jika mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai. Dia mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk menjauh, tetapi tak ada respon, hisapan kuat di lehernya membuat dia memukul kepala Donghae sedikit keras.

"ahh! Kita sudah h-hampir sampai bodoh!" Eunhyuk berusaha memperbaiki dirinya agar terlihat wajar. Bertanya-tanya saat melihat ekspresi datar Donghae.

"padahal aku ingin mencoba seks dengan mu di kereta ini, Hyuk." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

"aku masih sayang dengan tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatku telanjang bodoh. Ya, kecuali dirimu memang." Eunhyuk berkata sebal, semakin ke ujung kalimat, suaranya semakin mengecil. Sedikit malu saat mengatakan hal terakhir tadi.

'cup' Donghae mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. Mengelus kepala laki-laki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuhmu. Setidaknya jika kita bercinta di sini, tidak akan ada orang yang melihat, kerena mereka sedang sibuk. Lagi pula, hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuh indah kekasih manisku ini." Donghae berkata dengan tersenyum, dengan tangan yang mengacak-ngacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"ouh, aku tersentuh. Terima kasih. Tapi jangan memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil atau seperti seorang gadis." Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

Mereka sudah sampai di stasiun tujuan mereka. Mereka turun dan berjalan keluar. Keadaan tidak begitu ramai. Entah kenapa. Tetapi Donghae bersyukur dengan keadaan ini. Moment yang pas. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke arah belakang tangga yang sekitarnya sepi. tidak ada orang yang 'berseliweran' di tempat itu. Jika tidak bisa melakuaknnya di kereta, setidaknya masih bisa melakukan di stasiun yang sepi ini. Itu pikir Donghae.

"Hae, jangan bilang kau ingin melakukan di sini!" ucap Eunhyuk gusar saat mereka sampai di belakang tangga yang lumayan tertutup. Tidak begitu terlihat dari arah luar. Donghae hanya tersenyum bodoh saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia sedikit mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke arah dinding yang dingin.

"aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu sejak tadi. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, sayang. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba di sini." Donghae berkata pelan di samping telinga Eunhyuk. Sedikit meniupnya hingga tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar. Ouh, jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Hanya pakaian mereka yang menjadi pembatasnya. Tubuh Eunhyuk yang sangat menempel dengan dinding membuat vibrator yang ada di lubang anusnya kembali mengganjal. Ouh, Eunhyuk juga sudah tidak tahan dari tadi.

Dengan cepat dia menarik kepala Donghae dan menciumnya dengan penuh napsu. Saling menyesap rasa bibir lawan main, saling beradu lidah, dan tak jarang saliva mereka tertukar. Tidak hanya kepala mereka yang bergerak, tetapi tubuh bagian bawah mereka juga bergerak, saling menggesek penis lawan mainnya. Lenguhan-lenguhan tertahan terdengar di telinga mereka. Menambah aura panas di sekitar mereka.

"a-ahh! Haehhh!" Eunhyuk sedikit menjerit saat merasakan ibu jari Donghae memijat-mijat bagian dalam lubangnya. Menekan-nekan vibrator yang masih bersarang di dalam sana.

Pakaian mereka sudah tergeletak di bawah tubuh mereka. Kini hanya ada tubuh telanjang mereka yang berhadapan. Tangan Donghae sudah bermain dimana-mana. Memainkan dadanya, menjamah lubang sempitnya, atau hanya sekedar meremas bagian yang lain. Eunhyuk merasa lemas dan hanya bisa terkulai di bahu Donghae. Jika tidak ada Donghae yang menahan tubuhnya, mungkin saja dia sudah jatuh.

"keluarkan vibrator itu, ku-kumohon, nghh" Eunhyuk berbisik tepat disamping telinga Donghae.

Donghae menghentikan acara 'mari memijat lubang Eunhyuk', mengeluarkan vibrator yang sudah sejak tadi—lama sekali—berada di lubang Eunhyuk. Membalik tubuh Eunhyuk, dan menyuruh kekasihnya berpegangan pada dinding yang dingin. Dinginnya tidak terasa karena begitu panasnya tubuh mereka sekarang. Donghae yang melihat lubang kekasihnya memerah dan berkedut (?) samar, hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar. Dia memainkan penisnya sebentar. Setelah sudah menegang maksimal, dia menempatkan penisnya ke belahan pantat Eunhyuk. Memegang sisi kanan-kiri pantat mulus Eunhyuk, kemudian menggerakkan penisnya maju-mundur.

"ahh, Hae~! Jangan menggodaku. Ohh~" Eunhyuk menggepalkan tangannya di dinding. Lubangnya sudah gatal dari tadi ingin di hajar penis besar kekasihnya.

"nghh, nikmatilah saja Eunhyuk. Lebih terasa nikmat jika kita melakukannya pelan-pelan. Ashh~" Donghae tidak menggubris permintaan Eunhyuk. Dia tetap menggerakkan penisnya yang berada di belahan pantat Eunhyuk.

"ahh! Hae! Ohh, ayolah! Aku bukan seoarang gadis yang perlu kau perlakukan dengan pelan. Hmmm~" Donghae menghentikan gerakkannya, kemudian memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Eunhyuk.

"jadi kau ingin aku memasukimu dengan keras, hmm? Hingga kau mendesah dengan keras? Kemudian akan ada orang yang mendengarnya, dan kau mau mengajakknya bergabung bersama kita, begitu?"

"ahh, tidak. Bukan begitu. Maksudku—ahh! Pelanhh!" Eunhyuk menjerit keras saat Donghae memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak, walaupun mereka sering melakukannya, sakit masih terasa di lubangnya. Menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang memintanya untuk perlahan. Tapi, bukankah tadi Eunhyuk ingin agar dia tidak memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis?

"bukankah ini yang kau minta? Ohh, lubangmu selalu hangat , Hyuk. Selalu bisa memanjakan penis ku yang haus akan lubangmu ini." Donghae menarik penisnya perlahan hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian—

"akhh! Hae!" Eunhyuk menjerit telak saat Donghae kembali mendorong penisnya dengan keras. Jeritan itu sarat akan rasa sakit, tetapi juga tak dipungkiri jika dia juga merasa nikmat, karena prostatnya berhasil ditumbuk.

"ya, sayang? Kau memanggilku? Ada apa, hmm?" Donghae sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan Eunhyuk. Memeluk kekasihnya dengan penis yang bergerak pelan di dalam sana. Menciumi bahu dan leher kekasihnya dengan memuja.

"k-kumohon, hhh."

"apa? Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"lakukan lagi~" sedikit merengak karena kekasihnya itu menggodanya

"lakukan apa? Menggerakkan penisku dengan cepat? Mengenai prostat mu dengan telak?"

"y-ya. Lakukan itu semua. Gerakkan penis mu itu dengan cepat hingga mengenai prostatku. Jika bisa kau boleh menumbuk prostat ku hingga bengkak."

"kau yang meminta sayang." Donghae yang mendengar jawaban kekasihnya semakin terbakar gairahnya. Dengan segera, digerakkan penisnya dengan cepat dan brutal. Memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang manis. Jika mereka ingat sekarang sedang berada di mana.

"ahhh~ ahh! Y-yahhh! Fasterhh, angh~" Eunhyuk yang terhentak karena gerakan Donghae yang tidak bisa dibilang halus, menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan ke arah dinding. Memaiinkan penisnya yang ingin meledak sejak tadi.

"ahh! A-aku! Sedikit lagi, hh-Hae!" Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat amat ingin klimaks, meraih tangan Donghae untuk memainkan penisnya, dia sudah terlalu lemas untuk memanjakan penisnya sendiri. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada dinding. Satu tangan Donghae memenjakan penisnya, mengocoknya dengan cepat secepat gerakan pinggulnya di belakang sana. Setau tangannya lagi menahan pinggang Eunhyuk agar tidak terjatuh.

"hhh, keluarkan spermamu untuk ku, Hyuk. Keluarkan mereka dengan banyak, mendesahlah dengan lantang saat kau mencapai klimaksmu, agar aku tahu seberapa puas kau dengan penis ku yang memperkosa lubang mu ini, sayang." Donghae berbisik di samping telinga Eunhyuk, mengulumnya pelan, menggigitnya pelan dan memainkan lidahnya di telinga Eunhyuk.

"ahhh! H-Hae! Nghh~ nghh~ AHH! LEE DONGHAE! hh.. hh.. hh.." Eunhyuk mencapai klimaksnya dengan mendesahkan nama kekasih tercintanya. Spermanya keluar di tangan Donghae dengan banyak. Terjerat di antara jemari Donghae, sebagian berjatuhan di lantai yang dingin itu. Donghae menghentikan gerakkan penisnya saat Eunhyuk mencapai titik ternikmatnya. Menahan dirinya saat lubang kekasihnya itu menyempit dengan tiba-tiba karena klimaks tadi.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk, mendekatkan tangannya yang basah oleh sperma Eunhyuk ke mulut kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk menjilati jemari Donghae yang berlumuran spermanya, menghabiskan spermanya sendiri dengan sangat sensual.

Eunhyuk menarik tubuhnya dari Donghae, menyebabkan pertautan mereka terlepas. Eunhyuk mendorong dengan lembut Donghae agar keksihnya itu berbaring di atas lantai yang beralaskan pakaian mereka. Eunhyuk menaiki tubuh Donghae, memegang penis kekasihnya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubangnya. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasa penis besar itu mulai membuka jalan di lubang anusnya. Sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya saat penis itu masuk sepenuhnya.

Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya begitu menggairahkan, ingin segera menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat. Tetapi di tahannya dada kekasihnya itu. Dengan tangannya yang menumpu pada Donghae, Eunhyuk mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, tak jarang dia menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur ataupun sedikit memutar. Berusaha mencari prostatnya sendiri. Lenguhan-lenguhan sensual keluar dari mulut nakal Eunhyuk. Semakin lama, gerakan Eunhyuk semakin tidak terkontrol. Dengan gerakan yang lumayan cepat, dia menuggangi penis yang ada di dalam lubangnya.

"ouhh, h-Hae! Ini sangat nikmat. Prostatku ingin kau hancurkan rasanya, Hae. Ahhh~" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan bergerak semakin cepat. Donghae mengocok penis Eunhyuk dengan ritme yang sama dengan gerakkan kekasihnya itu.

"ahh.. hh… nghh.. ahhh! Fuck me, baby~ ohhh oh.. ohhh.. ahh!" Eunhyuk yang dari tadi sibuk meracau, kini dibalikan posisinya dengan Donghae. Kini Donghae berada di atas Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan yang memerangkap tubuh Eunhyuk. Agak diangkatnya pinggul Eunhyuk agar sedikit ke atas. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Napsunya sudah diubun-ubun. Donghae kembali mengambil alih permainan. Bergerak kasar dan cepat. Tidak memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang meracau tidak jelas.

"ouhh, Hyuk! Lubang mu sangat sempit. Aku akan membuat prostat mu membengkak, asal kau tahu. Ngghhh"

"yahh, buatlah dia membengkak karena penis besarmu itu, Hae. Ohhh~ ah… ahh.. ahh! Sedikit lagi, Hae-mmpphh!" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, kemudian membungkam bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya. Semakin brutal menggerakkan tubuhnya saat klimaksnya semakin dekat.

"sebentar lagi. Bersama. Hh~" dongahe mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Eunhyuk, melukis kissmark yang entah keberapa. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang merasa klimaksnya tak lama lagi, menuntun tangannya sendiri ke penisnya untuk mengocoknya cepat. Tidak peduli jika mereka sekarang berada di tempat terbuka—dan sedikit tertutup—, mereka berusaha mengejar klimaks itu. Tubuh Eunhyuk tergoncang tak beraturan karena gerakan Donghae yang terlampau kuat.

"AHH! Ahh! Nghh!" Eunhyuk sampai pada klimaksnya. Spermanya kembali keluar, membasahi tangannya dan tubuhnya, begitu juga tubuh Donghae yang juga terkena sperma Eunhyuk. Lubang Eunhyuk menyempit saat mencapai klimaks.

"aku sampai! AHH! Ohh…" Donghae sampai tak lama setelah Eunhyuk. Spermanya memenuhi lubang Eunhyuk. Tidak sedikit sperma Donghae yang keluar dari lubang kekasihnya itu.

Nafas mereka memburu. Donghae ambruk memeluk Eunhyuk, menetralkan napasnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Eunhyuk saat ini. Tubuh mereka di penuhi peluh, mulut yang terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"kau gila, Hae. Kita melakukan seks di bawah tanggga stasiun seperti ini. Hha." Eunhyuk berkata dengan napas yang masih memburu. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa pelan. Diciumnya bibir Eunhyuk sebentar kemudian duduk di samping Donghae yang masih berbaring di lantai. Donghae sedikit melihat lelehan sperma di sekitar paha dalam Eunhyuk. Kemudian terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian baru saja.

"apa lubangmu terlalu sempit untuk menampung sperma ku, Hyuk? Atau memang spremaku yang terlalu banyak memenuhi lubangmu? Lihatlah ini, lubangmu dipenuhi sperma. Wow!" Donghae berkata seperti saat berada di depan paha Eunhyuk yang masih melebar. Dengan sedikit jahil, Donghae mendekatkan mulutnya ke lubang Eunhyuk dan menghisapnya. Mengakibatkan sperma yang ada di dalam sana keluar menuju mulutnya. Dia tidak menelannya, melainkan memberikannya kemulut Eunhyuk, melalui ciuman. Eunhyuk menelan sperma dari mulut Donghae, kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu saat sperma yang ada di dalam mulut Donghae sudah habis.

"hentikan, Hae! Aku ingin pulang sebelum ada yang melihat kita." Eunhyuk sedikit tersipu saat melihat Donghae yang menatapya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah manapun. Mencoba mentralkan detak jantungnya karena Donghae.

"baiklah" Donghae tersenyum saat mendapati sikap manis Eunhyuk seperti tadi.

"kau harus menggendongku sampai flat nanti. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Eunhyuk menggerutu saat mereka selesai berpakaian. Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan. tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena bagian bawahnya terlalu sakit saat ini.

"baiklah. Sekarang naiklah, tuan putri." Donghae memposisikan drinya di bawah Eunhyuk bersiap untuk menggendong kekasih tercintanya itu. Eunhyuk yang mendengar Donghae memanggilnya 'tuan putri' langsung memukul pelan bahu kekasihnya, kemudian naik ke punggung Donghae untuk pulang.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke _flat_ mereka dengan obrolan ringan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sesekali Eunhyuk akan memukul Donghae saat sesuatu yang menyebalkan terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

_Epilog_

"_aku ingin jalan-jalan. Satu minggu libur dan tidak keluar flat sudah membuatku bosan. Rasanya tidak bertemu dengan Siwon membuatku kesepian." Eunhyuk membalik badannya, menatap langit-langit kamar mereka._

"_hati-hati dengan mulutmu Hyuk." Donghae berakata dingin saat dirinya mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Eunhyuk datar. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menampilkan senyum bodohnya._

"_aku sedang tidak ingin berhati-hati saat ini." Oh, sahutan macam itu? Tidakkah dia tahu jika—_

"_berhenti membicarakan Siwon di hadapanku. Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak suka dengannya, Hyuk." Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya, kemudian menindih kekaih manisnya itu._

"_kau ini kenapa? Siwon sudah ku anggap sepeti saudara ku sediri. Dia itu sahabat Sungmin Hyung. Lagi pula dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau tahu itu , kan?"_

"_tapi aku tetap tidak suka."_

"_baiklah. Aku tarik ucapan ku tadi. Jadi maaf kan aku. Ok?"_

"_aku mau memaafkanmu, asal kau mau mendapat hukuman dari ku."_

"_apa? Itu tidak adil!"_

"_itu cukup adil menurutku."_

"_baiklah, kau menang. Jadi apa hukumanku tuan Lee?"_

"_kau hanya perlu keluar bersama ku hari ini. Berhubung kita sedang bosan saat ini—"_

"_hanya keluar bersamamu. Baik—"_

"_dengan memakai vibrator di lubangmu sepanjang kita keluar nanti."_

"_apa?!"_

END

Special thanks for:

**blackD; ****Miss Chocoffee****; ****BekiCoy0411****; ****NicKyun****; ****nurul. ****; jewELF; ****abilhikmah****; ****cho. .794****; **

_Heiii, yuki balik membawa chapter 2. Kekekeke. Ah, mesumnya saya ini -_-_

_Sebelumnya yuki berterima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, atau pun ngefavorite. Dan kasih masukkan serta saran Xd_

_Sempet stuck mau nulis kaya gimana ini cerita. Tapi dapet ilham setelah inget kelakuan haehyuk di __**Super Junior's One Fine Day. **__lol_

_Oh iya, dan sempet kaget waktu ada yang tanya, ini ff judul nya yang mana, terima kasih pada __BekiCoy0411__ yang sudah menanyakan. Huaaaaa, maap, suer maap banget. Judulnya apa ya? Saya juga bingung pemirsah! -_-_

_Jadi begini, sebanernya pengen ngasih judul 'Kimi ni Todokeru' (__キミに届ける__) *memberi tahu padamu. Tapi tiba-tiba berubah haluan (?) jadi 'New project – __キミが好きだ' __*menyukaimu._

_Entah, nyambung atau gak antara judul sama isinya. Sebenernya kata 'menyukaimu' ini ditujukan dari Donghae ke Eunhyuk. Dan kata 'menyukaimu' tadi, semacam bentuk keposesifannya dia._

_Yaaa, pokok begitulah. Hehe, maaf kalau masih banyak typo._

_Gimana menurut kalian soal chapter ini? Kasih tau lewat kotak review. Atau mungkin mau ngasih saya saran atau kritik soal penulisan saya? Atau soal ff ini? Ahh, mengharapkan itu dari kalian semua!_

_Ok ok, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk ff saya yang masih jauh dari kata PERF. Bye bye! Sampai bertemu di ff yang lain! :)) _

_Regards,_

_Michiko Yuki._

_Malang, 12 Januari 2015._


End file.
